Plant lipids have a variety of industrial and nutritional uses and are central to plant membrane function and climatic adaptation. These lipids represent a vast array of chemical structures, and these structures determine the physiological and industrial properties of the lipid. Many of these structures result either directly or indirectly from metabolic processes that alter the degree of unsaturation of the lipid. Different metabolic regimes in different plants produce these altered lipids, and either domestication of exotic plant species or modification of agronomically adapted species is usually required to produce economically large amounts of the desired lipid.
There are serious limitations to using mutagenesis to alter fatty acid composition. Screens will rarely uncover mutations that a) result in a dominant (“gain-of-function”) phenotype, b) are in genes that are essential for plant growth, and c) are in an enzyme that is not rate-limiting and that is encoded by more than one gene. In cases where desired phenotypes are available in mutant corn lines, their introgression into elite lines by traditional breeding techniques is slow and expensive, since the desired oil compositions are likely the result of several recessive genes.
Recent molecular and cellular biology techniques offer the potential for overcoming some of the limitations of the mutagenesis approach, including the need for extensive breeding. Some of the particularly useful technologies are seed-specific expression of foreign genes in transgenic plants [see Goldberg et al (1989) Cell 56:149-160], and the use of antisense RNA to inhibit plant target genes in a dominant and tissue-specific manner [see van der Krol et al (1988) Gene 72:45-50]. Other advances include the transfer of foreign genes into elite commercial varieties of commercial oilcrops, such as soybean [Chee et al (1989) Plant Physiol. 91:1212-1218; Christou et al (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 86:7500-7504; Hinchee et al (1988) Bio/Technology 6:915-922; EPO publication 0 301 749 A2], rapeseed [De Block et al (1989) Plant Physiol. 91:694-701], and sunflower [Everett et al (1987) Bio/Technology 5:1201-1204], and the use of genes as restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) markers in a breeding program, which makes introgression of recessive traits into elite lines rapid and less expensive [Tanksley et al (1989) Bio/Technology 7:257-264]. However, application of each of these technologies requires identification and isolation of commercially-important genes.
The regulation of transcription of most eukaryotic genes is coordinated through sequence-specific binding of proteins to the promoter region located upstream of the gene. Many of these protein-binding sequences have been conserved during evolution and are found in a wide variety of organisms. One such feature is the “CCAAT” sequence element. (Edwards et al, 1998, Plant Physiol. 117:1015-1022). CCAAT boxes are a feature of gene promoters in many eukaryotes including several plant gene promoters.
HAP proteins constitute a large family of transcription factors first identified in yeast. They combine to from a heteromeric protein complex that activates transcription by binding to CCAAT boxes in eukaryotic promoters. The orthologous Hap proteins display a high degree of evolutionary conservation in their functional domains in all species studied to date (Li et al, 1991).
WO 00/28058 published on May 18, 2000 describes Hap3-type CCAAT-box binding transcriptional activator polynucleotides and polypeptides, especially, the leafy cotyledon 1 transcriptional activator (LEC1) polynucleotides and polypeptides.
WO 99/67405 describes leafy cotyledons genes and their uses.
The human, murine and plant homologues of CCAAT-binding proteins have been isolated and characterized based on their sequence similarity with their yeast counterparts (Li et al, 1991). This high degree of sequence homology translates remarkably into functional interchangeability among orthologue proteins of different species (Sinha et al, 1995). Unlike yeast, multiple forms of each HAP homolog have been identified in plants (Edwards et al, 1998).
Molecular and genetic analysis revealed HAP members to be involved in the control of diverse and critical biological processes ranging from development and cell cycle regulation to metabolic control and homeostasis (Lotan et al, 1998; Lopez et al, 1996). In yeast, HAPs are involved in the transcriptional control of metabolic relevant processes such as the regulation of catabolic derepression of cyc1 and other genes involved in respiration (Becker et al., 1991).
In mammalian systems, several reports describe HAPs as direct or indirect regulators of several important genes involved in lipid biosynthesis such as fatty acid synthase (Roder et al, 1997), farnesyl diphosphate (FPP) synthase (Jackson et al, 1995; Ericsson et al, 1996), glycerol-3-phosphate acyltransferase (GPA, Jackson et al, 1997), acetyl-CoA carboxylase (ACC, Lopez et al, 1996) and 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) synthase (Jackson et al, 1995), among others.
In addition, other CCAAT-binding transcription factors have also been reported to be involved in different aspects of the control of lipid biosynthesis and adipocyte growth and differentiation in mammalian systems (see McKnight et al, 1989).
It appears that the currently available evidence to date points to a family of proteins of the CCAAT-binding transcription factors as important modulators of metabolism and lipid biosynthesis in mammalian systems. Such a determination has not been made for plant systems.